


Homecoming

by vanitypride



Series: Naegami OneShot Series (October 2018) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Naegami, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: Byakuya Togami is the rich, intellectual and powerful Ultimate Affluent Progeny.Makoto Naegi is the average and generic Ultimate Lucky Student.The two couldn’t be more different, but what happens when one simple question brings them together? If they can agree on one thing, it would be that the end result was completely unexpected.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurea/gifts).



> This oneshot takes place about a year prior to the killing game, just to keep that brief (and spoiler-free for any of my readers who aren’t that far into the game yet).
> 
> And speaking of spoilers, there may be a teensy one about two-thirds of the way into the story. Just a heads up. :)
> 
> There is mention of other characters, including Chihiro. For this oneshot, I envision Makoto believing Chihiro is a girl and not knowing quite yet that he's really a guy. So that is why I chose to use the 'she' pronoun.
> 
> I also altered Hope’s Peak Academy’s calendar year and grading system to that of the American schooling system. That explains the GPA numbers you’ll see mentioned early on in the story as well as why the first semesters of their school years take place in the fall. And with that change, the students are able to have Homecoming (something not seen in the Japanese school culture).
> 
> Lastly, Danganronpa is not my original work. That credit goes to Spike Chunsoft. I do not profit from this piece, nor do I claim any copyright to the characters involved.

  
It was yet another average school day at Hope’s Peak Academy. Though ‘average’ wasn’t quite the appropriate word for it. Hope’s Peak wasn’t just your average school; it transcended well beyond that. It was an academy for the elite, preparing these ultimate students for the workforce, thus promising the world nothing but the very best.

And there was no room for failure. A GPA of 2.7 was plausible, though a higher ranking on the scale --namely 3.0 and higher-- was always preferred. Anything below a 2.7, on the contrary, was _never_ an option, _never_ acceptable. If a student found themselves in that category by the end of the semester, then they were booted from the academy. In turn, a lucky student on the waiting list was drawn from a lottery to thus be granted admission into Hope’s Peak.

Though it is a rarity for something like this to happen, a student from Class #78 had in fact been banned after failing to meet the GPA requirements. And the student to take his place was none other than the _Ultimate Lucky Student_ , Makoto Naegi.

It appeared that the recruiting team of Hope’s Peak had been correct about this Naegi boy, his talent already proving to work in his favor before he even had the chance to step foot on the school’s grounds.

Of course this all transpired one semester ago, back in the spring of Class #78’s freshman year. It was now the start of their sophomore year. While Makoto had grown accustomed to this place he now called home, it didn’t lessen any pressure of being ‘the new kid.’ Most everyone in his class just saw him as the replacement of the failure who would ultimately end up flunking himself. Even the teachers seemed to keep a wary eye on him, though they didn’t mean for it to seem ill-intentioned. Some people even considered him talentless compared to the other students who possessed an actual title with ample proof and credentials to back it up.

At the head of all their fellow peers was a certain influential heir, the _Ultimate Affluent Progeny_. While his personality wasn’t exactly the nicest, there was no denying how impressive this young man was with all he’d accomplished. Not only did he have power and money bestowed on him since birth, he also worked hard for it by pouring out his blood, sweat and tears. The tears part was probably an exaggeration as the boy had a heart of steel; he didn’t let emotions get in the way of anything and most of the time he maintained an air of calm, cocky confidence.

It was necessary to keep calm and collected, especially while under stress. Even more so for the talented progeny. He was balancing studies alongside his part-time job. And it should really go without saying that he was working at his family’s company.

Everyone was familiar with the Togami Corporation as it owned and managed a massive collection of smaller businesses. The Togamis were basically at the top of the food chain, and for Byakuya it was no exception to parallel that in his school life.

Yes, that was his name. Byakuya Togami.

His name held a royal ring to it, thus commanding respect and granting him endless authority. All his teachers admired his brilliance and all he had to offer when it came to his input on the subject material being discussed for the day. His work was always exemplary: well-researched, properly cited, handwriting clear and concise, paragraphs flowing flawlessly into the next, format ever so professional. In other words, his work was perfect. Just like him.

He did once refer to himself as the _Ultimate Perfection_ , quite the contrast from poor little Makoto Naegi.

_Useless_.

_Generic_.

_Boring_.

_Talentless_.

_Incompetent_.

These were all nicknames that Byakuya had used to refer Makoto as, not only behind his back but to his face as well.

It certainly hurt to hear those things. It made Makoto feel unwanted here and unwelcome, but there was no way he was going to let some mean, haughty kid like that get to him. He was lucky enough to have made a few friends with some of the nicer kids in his class.

There was Aoi Asahina, the _Ultimate Swimming Pro_. She was always friendly and never failed to have a smile on her face. Her bubbly personality always helped to brighten Makoto’s day. And while the girl was sweet toward most everyone, there was one person she absolutely could not stand.

That person of course was Byakuya Togami.

Hina, as everyone called her, always stood her ground against him, going as far as defending Makoto from his verbal attacks on numerous occasions. She even slapped him once when said pompous brat took it a step too far. Of course the swimmer found herself in detention for the rest of that particular school day, but it was well worth it. Someone had to put that jerk in his place and Hina was proud to wear that badge on her sleeve. While he was grateful for all that the girl had done for him, Makoto was just happy to be on her good side.

Chihiro Fujisaki was another great friend of his. She had been welcoming and kind to him since Day One. She mostly kept to herself and was rather quiet, but once you talked to her about anything regarding computers that would get her on a roll. She wasn’t just the _Ultimate Programmer_ , she was quite the passionate programmer as well. Chihiro really embraced her specialty, and it was very admirable. Had Makoto had a more specific Ultimate title, he would’ve aspired to be like Chihiro.

If Makoto ever needed a laugh, his go-to was Yasuhiro Hagakure. The guy had a very chill and relaxed vibe to him. And he was also rather goofy for the title he held: _Ultimate Clairvoyant_. Was Hiro purposely trying to be funny when he made erroneous predictions? Or was he really failing at them? It sometimes took Makoto by surprise because he figured the psychic would have to be flawless. Then again, he couldn’t really judge that when he lacked a talent of his own. Could luck really be considered a talent? Surely it was more a matter of fate if anything.

Fate.

It seems that was what brought the pair together to become friends. Because just like Makoto, Yasuhiro too was called names. They were even combined as a unit sometimes.

_The Incompetent Duo_.

_The Brainless and The Talentless_.

Neither boy bothered with retaliating. Their name callers could just get caught by the teachers and reprimanded as punishment, no need for them to add more fuel to the fire.

Things had thankfully gotten better this semester, but they were only two months into it. There was still plenty of time for when their persecutors could sneak in an attack, be it prior to or after class, in the hallways or in the dining hall.

Makoto wasn’t looking forward to that at all, the mere thought sending shudders down his spine. But there was one good thing he eagerly awaited…

And that was Homecoming.

Not that he was much of a dancer or anything, but it was bound to be a special night because his longtime crush had asked him to go with her.

That girl was none other than the _Ultimate Pop Sensation_ , Sayaka Maizono.

Now, this wasn’t at all the reason why he liked her. In fact, his feelings for her existed long before she and her girl group became well-known throughout the world. Makoto couldn’t deny that their songs were catchy or that their music videos were visually appealing or even that their dance moves were well-choreographed and well-executed. But there was so much more to Sayaka than her on-stage persona.

Makoto was happy to call himself her friend, and Sayaka genuinely felt the same way about it. She was the best person he’d come to know, and not just because of his feelings. He could tell from her day-to-day interactions with other people too. If ever someone was having a bad day, Sayaka was promptly by their side and comforting them either through kind, encouraging words or with a reassuring hug. It was just the kind of girl she was, putting others’ needs and well-being above her own.

She was also very active in her extracurricular life here at Hope’s Peak. Just like in middle school, Sayaka immersed herself in various clubs. She was a member of the A Capella group, a community volunteering club, student council, and she recently joined the Orientation committee on top of helping out in the Tutor center.

Makoto didn’t know how she could manage to balance all that plus schoolwork, classes and her concerts. It just went to show how amazing this girl was and how giving she was with her time. And he wouldn’t want any of that to change. Seeing her this happy made him happy, and he was always going to support her in anything and everything she did. Anything to see her smile that beautiful smile.

Not only was Makoto attracted to Sayaka’s internal beauty but her external beauty as well. He loved to see her blue eyes flash with excitement when she would tell him about something she was passionate about. And he always found the aftermath oddly adorable when she felt she was getting carried away. A blush would taint her face as she grew apologetic and a bit nervous, darting her eyes away from him. Makoto didn't mind at all when she opened up to him, and he made sure to reassure her of that. Every time, she would glance back at him carefully before dropping her guard to finally reveal that beautiful smile anew.

And her laugh. Hearing her erupt in laughter had always given him butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't always the best with jokes, but whenever he unconsciously made her laugh he always appreciated those moments. He may not have found himself to be that funny, but it seemed Sayaka did.

* _Ding dong_ *

The unexpected sound of his dorm doorbell startled him. He had really grown lost in thought over Sayaka again… If he was getting like this, he could only imagine what it would be like to dance with her at Homecoming, getting the chance to hold her close and…

* _Ding dong_ *

Whoever was at the door was clearly persistent. With a sigh, Makoto rose from his chair and walked over to the door to open it. He wasn't quite sure who to expect, but never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be…

“Byakuya?”

Makoto stared wide-eyed at his visitor, taken aback and confused. There was no mistaking that the person at his doorstep was none other than the sophisticated student himself, standing tall in his usual condescending posture: arms crossed over his chest, chin slightly raised, lips set in a firm line and eyes an icy blue in their deadly leer. On top of all that, he was donning his trademark, name brand suit, making it rather evident just how superior he was to most everyone at this school.

So that being said, what did a guy like Byakuya possibly want with someone like him? Was he here to corner him? To add more insult to injury? So many questions swam around in his head that Makoto wasn't sure where to start. And before he could try formulating something into words, the other boy finally spoke up.

“Are you going to let me in or what?” Unlike his usually cool demeanor, Byakuya was growing irritable at being forced to stand outside of Makoto’s dorm. As a guest, he should have been welcomed in right after the commoner chose to casually address him by his name. Just who did this plebeian think he was, making someone of high-status not only **_wait_ ** to be let in, but also have to **_ask_ ** to be let in? Byakuya shook his head.

No longer standing this humiliation, he brought his arms down to his sides and resolved to barge into the room. Having taken his first step, he wasn't planning on stopping in his tracks at all. Either Makoto was going to get out of his way or he would find himself getting plowed back into his room.

Brown eyes noted how much closer the other student was getting, and the fact that his steps weren't seeming to falter anytime soon. It also didn't help that the taller boy had long legs that could carry him over a short distance fairly quickly. Running out of time to act, Makoto finally settled on moving aside.

In the course of doing so, he tripped up and nearly lost his footing. Thankfully his hold on the door handle helped him to regain balance and not fall over. Once his weight was evenly distributed, he took a few steps forward to close the door. It was rather late for Makoto to give a response, but he felt it right to do so anyway. “Yeah, sorry,” he uttered meekly, pivoting his stance to glance at his classmate.

Byakuya shook his head anew, his back to the boy, eyes focused on what was in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have expected much manners from someone as lowly as this kid. Perhaps Makoto needed to be reminded of his place, but the message probably wouldn't get through that thick skull of his anyway.

Taking in his surroundings, the heir immediately noticed just how plain and simple this room was compared to his. There was no other furniture --aside from the bed and desk chair-- to properly entertain guests. For a split second he wished he had just told Makoto to follow him back to his room as opposed to stepping foot in here. But it was too late to turn back. Now that he was here in this lackluster room, he may as well address his business and promptly leave.

Setting his gaze on the better option of the two, Byakuya took a seat at the edge of the boy’s bed. He made himself comfortable as best he could, crossing one leg over the other, his left hand resting atop his lap. His eyes then found Makoto’s, and with a pat of his other hand to the empty space beside him he uttered his single-worded command.

“Sit.”

Makoto blinked twice at this. Was Byakuya really treating him like a dog right now? He may have a lot of power and status, but that didn't give him the right to treat others as if they weren't human.

Keeping that thought to himself, Makoto found it best to comply to the other boy’s demands. He strode back over to his bed and sat beside the taller boy, taking in his facial expression to see if he could read him before he stated his reason for coming here. It was to no avail of course as Byakuya was really good at keeping his emotions in check; he had mastered the art of the poker face quite well.

“So what brings you here, Byakuya?” Makoto finally caved in and asked. His eyes still searched for any possible traces while his arms came to rest over his lap, one hand cupping the other which was in a loose fist.

Wasting no further time, the young businessman immediately addressed the issue at hand.

“Your so-called talent is pure luck, is it not?” The question was clearly rhetorical, but it wasn't surprising in the least to see Makoto nod. Byakuya internally rolled his eyes before he continued. “Well, I have an offer to make you. One I’m sure you wouldn't be able to refuse.”

The blond’s arms had reclaimed their initial position, one resting over the other across his chest, fingers pressing against the fabric of his suit jacket. The look he gave Makoto was a quizzical one, almost as if he were challenging him, testing him.

Brunet eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “An offer? What kind of offer?”

“Nothing that you have to wrap your head around. It’s a simple question you need only answer yes to.”

Of course an insult would be thrown into that response, but why would he only be given one choice to make? It seemed rather unfair, and suspicious too. Makoto wasn't sure what Byakuya was planning; he didn't want to immediately assume it was bad, but he knew he had to keep his guard up.

"Haven't you always wanted to befriend me? To understand me?” The other boy continued. “Well I’m granting you that chance. Consider yourself lucky."

Oh, so that's what this was all about? Byakuya suddenly wanted to be friends, with someone like him? But why? While Makoto may have wanted that at first, he felt like he was constantly being pushed away by the other boy. Byakuya had always made it clear to him that they were different, that there was no way in hell they’d ever become friends. So then why the sudden change? What could Byakuya possibly gain from all of this?

Maybe Byakuya was simply willing to give him a chance, to try and understand him and see how they could make a friendship work. There might not be an ulterior motive after all, but there was no denying it was all rather strange. Still, Makoto didn't want to turn him down, not after the other boy had come all this way and dedicated some of his time to talk to him.

“So, does that start today?” He inquired cautiously, eyes searching again, worried this was all just some prank and that Byakuya would reject him.

"No,” the refined boy answered with a slight shake of his head. “Not today. This weekend, at Homecoming."

Well that seemed rather selective, but Makoto could see how that would make sense. Today was Thursday, meaning that Homecoming was in two days. With homework in between now and then as well as Byakuya’s work schedule, time would be limited for fun social interactions or gatherings. But Saturday night would grant them plenty of time to get to know each other better.

“Sure,” Makoto nodded. “We can hang out at Homecoming.”

A smile graced the brunet’s face, only for it to be greeted with a frown.

Didn't this commoner know how Homecoming worked? One doesn't go around asking other people to ‘hang out’ at Homecoming. When someone asks you to go with them, it’s because they want to spend quality time with you. Not that Byakuya really wanted to do that. Not that he wanted to be in this wretched room at all with useless, generic Makoto Naegi.

And he certainly wouldn't be, had he not been randomly selected as the sacrificial lamb for Junko’s stupid game. That’s right, it was all thanks to that girl that he was here, asking Makoto to accompany him to Homecoming.

It all began with some prank idea that Junko mastered up. She wanted to get someone from their inner circle --precisely the more elite students of their class-- to be the one to kick things off. Among these top students were Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima herself. There was also Kyoko Kirigiri --who currently ranked Number Two in their class-- but she excluded herself from their group. Not like Byakuya really cared at all.

Anyway, neither of the formerly mentioned were going to simply volunteer to do what Junko asked, not even Junko herself. So a random drawing of a name would determine the chosen one, the person who would have to take one for the team and ask Makoto to attend Homecoming with them. And the lucky winner of that drawing had been none other than Byakuya Togami himself.

He had absolutely nothing to gain from this nonsense, yet he couldn't turn back on his word. He felt rather foolish now, thinking back to how confident he felt prior to the name drawing. He had such a strong hunch that it wasn't going to be him, that it was bound to be Junko herself or maybe Kiyotaka.

But no. In the end it turned out to be him.

Now he had to deal with the repercussions and accept his cruel fate, at least for this one occasion. Once Saturday night was done, his interactions with Makoto would all be over.

Still, it was a shame he couldn't participate in the grander scheme. Junko wasn't willing to divulge that information to anyone besides her twin sister, Mukuro. And knowing both girls, they would be sure to keep it all to themselves until it was time to take action.

So Byakuya would just have to wait patiently until the main event. In the meantime, he needed to get their selected prankee to agree to being his date.

"Hang out? Is that some kind of joke?” Disgust was written all over Byakuya’s face. “Let me make myself clear, Makoto. I'm asking you to go to Homecoming with me."

Makoto was left stunned at that last statement, finally comprehending the progeny’s intentions. "Wait, what?"  
  
This time Byakuya couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Do I really need to repeat myself? You're going to **_Homecoming_ ** with **_me_**." He slightly rephrased, emphasizing a few select terms.

Despite hearing the words be said to him again, Makoto was in utter disbelief. He clearly must have fallen asleep, and this was all just a fictitious work of his subconscious. But it wasn't, and Byakuya's impatience was starting to reappear on his face. The heir even had a pointer finger tapping away at the dark fabric of his suit.  
  
"Well,” Makoto began, looking down at his wringing hands on his lap. “I'm afraid I can't."  
  
"And why not?" The tone of the words stung sharply amidst the quiet of the room. The tapping sound from before had since ceased as the finger remained motionless against the jacket crease.

The harsh response froze Makoto in place, making him feel bad for turning down Byakuya. But what could he possibly do when he was already going with someone else? And not just with anyone else, but with his crush. Surely Byakuya had to understand that. And it’s not like they couldn't spend time at the dance or anything; they could still make it work.

Exhaling softly through his nose, Makoto gained the courage to look up at the blue-eyed boy again. “Because Sayaka already asked me.”

This time it was the affluent progeny who got struck by the words. How in the world was this happening? How was it possible that he, Byakuya Togami, was being declined by some incompetent, talentless commoner? He had never been rejected by anyone in his life, much less by someone as foolish and useless as this damn Makoto Naegi!

Byakuya did his best to keep his emotions in check, carefully loosening the curled fingers he hadn't realized he’d formed while in his internal rage. As he did so, he could feel the remnants of nail markings along his biceps. It was a nuisance, but thankfully not enough to draw any blood or damage the sturdy fabric of his suit.

“Just tell her you changed your mind.” He made sure the words sounded like an order and not some senseless request. Hopefully the message would come across clear and concise. If that wasn't the case, Byakuya would find another way. He was not going to take no for an answer.

“I can’t do that,” the shorter boy replied remorsefully as he shook his head.

Not only was the Togami heir having to endure rejection once, but twice now? This was absolutely ludicrous! And what he hated most was how this kid was getting under his skin. Not that the feeling was new, but Byakuya had never reached this point of hot-headedness before. And not as quickly as this either. All because of this pathetic commoner kid!

“You sure as hell can!” He finally fired back, palms slamming down against the mattress as he leaned in closer to Makoto, anger starting to grow evident across his face. Golden blond eyebrows scrunched together as pristinely white teeth clenched, blue eyes glowering into startled hazel ones.

Makoto flinched at the sudden outburst, body tensing up and arms drawing back against his stomach as a type of defense mechanism. He could feel the menacing gaze penetrate right into the heart of his soul, making him feel exposed, vulnerable and fearful. He wasn't quite sure how to verbalize that he truly was sorry, but once he figured it out he knew he would need to tread carefully. Byakuya had grown furious, and he didn't want to press that any further.

“But--" he began softly, only to be cut short by the other boy.

It all happened so fast that Makoto couldn't remember the order of how things transpired. Byakuya shifted even closer to him, that was an absolute given, but after that it was all a blur…

Had Byakuya cupped his face before he leaned in to kiss him, or had Byakuya forgone the touching and went straight for the kill?

Either way, things had escalated rather quickly from how they were positioned at the start of their conversation. Instead of taking up just the edge of Makoto’s bed, the pair was now covering more expanse of the mattress.

Makoto was lying on his back, his wrists pinned down beside the nest that was his messy brown hair. His lips felt tingling and warm as the boy atop him continued to claim his mouth, tongue darting out in an attempt to explore even more of the smaller boy's mouth. Not wanting to stop or put up much of a fight, Makoto complied with a groan and brought forth his own tongue to do some exploring of its own.

When their lips had first connected Makoto had grown wide-eyed with shock and hesitancy, but he slowly gave in as he allowed his eyes to close and just let it all happen. Deep down he knew this was wrong because he harbored feelings for someone else, for Sayaka. But at the same time, Makoto couldn't help himself. Even if he tried to push Byakuya off or draw back, he had a feeling the bossy heir wouldn't let him break away so easily. Besides, Byakuya was a really good kisser and Makoto was willing to relish in this connection for as long as it would last.

Meanwhile, Byakuya did not know what had gotten into him. Why did he suddenly resort to kissing the commoner? It was all that pesky boy’s fault, for getting him all riled up like this and nonsensical. Had he been able to keep himself together and not give in to anger that easily, this never would have happened.

But it was too late to live in regret. This was happening, this was the reality of what this whole encounter had led up to. Had Byakuya really been that desperate to get the boy to say yes that he took such drastic measures? Or was there something else lying beyond the surface?

_No!_ Byakuya quickly shut down the thought of that possibility. There was no way in hell he would feel intrigue, feel _anything_ for some boy well beneath his status.

But if that was the case, then why was he not able to part himself from Makoto’s addicting lips? Why did his body insist on being atop the boy, pressing itself against the other as if that would bring them closer together? Why did his fingers itch to pull away from their hold of Makoto’s sleeve-covered wrists and pull down the zipper of his hoodie to traverse more of the lithe body? Why was his heart racing wildy against his chest? Why did the muffled groans and moans emanating from the smaller boy sound like absolute music to his ears? Why was he taking such pleasure in this when all he felt was disgust and aggravation toward the other student? Why was his mind envisioning what it would be like to take Makoto on this bed right now, make the boy his, claiming him over and over for himself? And why in the fuck was he growing hard at the thought?!

Repulsed with himself, Byakuya immediately pulled back with a displeased grunt. He realized in that moment that if he’d hesitated another second to retreat he would have come up gasping for air. It didn’t help that he felt light-headed either, a result from his having jerked back so abruptly.

And had it not been for the heavy breathing coming from the other boy, Byakuya would have thought this was all just some nightmare his mind had concocted, one that he frantically woke up from in the privacy of his own room. But alas, this was not some fiction of reality. He was living it in the flesh, a flushed, panting Makoto lying under him and gazing up at him with those curious, expectant hazel eyes of his.  
  
Byakuya simply could not stand the sight of him anymore.  
  
Snarling through grit teeth, he gave the boy a final glare before backing away completely and getting on his feet. With a quick turn of his heel, the haughty blond stormed out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Makoto hardly paid any heed to the harsh sound as he continued to lie on his bed, eyes averted to the ceiling. He was still confused about what just happened between him and Byakuya, but he was mostly troubled with how he felt about it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you so much to all of you who took the time to read this oneshot. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it was a lengthy one. >.<
> 
> And let me just say it feels so good to be back on AO3. It had certainly been awhile since I uploaded anything on here.
> 
> That said, I do want to give a shout out to two people in particular who recently inspired me to pick up writing again.
> 
> The first person is a talented author here in the AO3 community, Laurea. She introduced me to my new OTP (Naegami), and let me just tell you that her story "Affected" is incredible. It is so well-written, the suspense is amazing, the characters are so on point, and I am hooked on that story. I found it to be so amazing in fact, that it inspired me to write my own Naegami works. So thank you to you, Laurea. This oneshot wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.
> 
> The second person I want to give a shoutout to is Dew Durango on YouTube. They recently commented on one of my videos, saying that they love my videos and my fanfics. And they also asked if I was going to update soon on AO3. It was such a funny coincidence to me because I had discovered Laurea's story about a week or two before that, and I was considering doing a Naegami oneshot series project for this month. So thank you to you as well Dew Durango for your kind words. I finally posted something! Not quite Tower of God, but I will hopefully get to that later this month or early November. <3
> 
> That said, thank you again to everyone, and I'll catch you all next week with oneshot #2! :)


End file.
